


Sex Drugs and Murder

by palishere



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is gone. And John has come to take over Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Drugs and Murder

Rehabilitation. It wasn't his strongest point. With each story he heard from his fellow addicts followed another memory 'Of the time when...' He attended the meetings to hear the stories. then he'd scoot to the 21st Century to find his faithful long-time friend, and his fellow companions.

But he'd been there done that, and the hub was his new home. A home he'd taken by force.

While Jack was on his escapades with the Doctor, John seized the opportunity and used his superior strength to capture the four remaining members of Torchwood-Cardiff. Dr. Owen Harper being the most difficult to apprehend, Cuts, blood and bruises covered his body, he put up a good fight before his body and mind gave way on him, and he succumbed to unconsciousness. Owen now laid, bound next to an equally unwilling Ianto Jones. Whom John towered over in the forceful entry. John knew a thing or two about the young Welshman, and used those things to his advantage. Ianto surrendered his gun to John shortly after Owen passed out. Knowing the former time agent- Had better aim then he did- He wasn't ready to risk his friend and colleagues life. Gwen assured Ianto it was okay to put the gun down, 'better safe than sorry..' He hated himself for it, but he had more to lose that John did. 

Sweet Tosh was working in a different area at the time, and possibly coped the worse of it. Walking into the main hub foyer right in behind John. John already had a tight hold of Gwen, gun in her rib cage. John swung around to meet her and without hesitation shot her shoulder, sending her crashing to the floor. Gwens deafening scream followed at the sound of the gun 'Noo!!' Gwen was shortly pushed from Johns grasp and the struggle between John and Owen begun. 

None of that mattered now- The team was divided- The boys in one part of Torchwood and the girls locked in another part...


End file.
